Suicidal
by crystalangelofbabylon
Summary: Naruto thinks no one care about him and decides to end it all. But what happens when a certain Uchiha saves him?


Disclaimer- If you really think I own the characters you are crazy!! ;)

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
Naruto's P.O.V.  
°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

That's it! I can't take the life I'm forced to live. Every single day I have to face the same thing. Wake up, eat ramen, go to the bridge for a mission or the training field to train and as always the villagers throw things at me. "Look, look! it's the demon! Let's throw things at him!" It's like I'm a walking target. Well guess what? I'm not! I'm a damn human being. I have feelings and yes, I do feel pain. In fact that's what I mostly feel...Pain! Sure I may have the damned demon inside of me but that doesn't make me the real demon. Because if I was the real demon, everyone would be DEAD! They have no clue what they put me through, not at the least. You know what? If they all want me to die soooo badly then fine, I'll d them the favor they wish for so badly.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
Normal P.O.V  
°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Naruto walked through the village with his head down, toward the hokage mountain. He tried to block out the villagers insults but failed miserably. Naruto faintly wondered what they would do if they knew what he was about to do.  
"They would probably cheer and celebrate." Naruto thought sady.

When he finally reached the mountain Naruto began to climb up. Each step he took, his heart broke a little, until he reached the top, broken hearted.  
He walked up to the yondaimes head.  
"Hey Dad, guess what? Since you're the cause of my misery it would only make since if you're the cause of my death!" Naruto nearly shouted. Naruto walked up to very edge of the cliff and looked down at his hated village.  
"Bye Konoha, even though I hate you I will miss you. I did grow up there after all." With a deep breath, Naruto jumed off he cliff headfirst before he could chicken out. As he was falling, tears escaped his eyes as he watched the ground come closer and closer only closing his eyes when the wind pushed hair into them. He waited for his much wanted death that seemed to take longer and longer. Suddenly there was a thumping noise and everything seemed to freeze. Naruto slowly opened eyes and saw the sky above him. Looking around Naruto realized that Sasuke was looking at him closely with a emotion in his eyes that Naruto couldn't recongnize. Naruto growled and pushed Sasuke away from him.  
"Naruto, what the..." Naruto stood up stumbling a little since he was a little dizzy from the jump and glared at Sasuk angerily.  
"Leave me alone Teme." Naruto said threateningly before he turned around and began to walk away. Sasuke quickly grabbed his wrist, causing Naruto to turn around. Naruto swung a fist aimed a fist at Sasuke who caught it with ease, only causing Naruto to get angerier. Holding both of Naruto's wrist with one hand, Sasuke used the other to make some hand signs. 

Naruto made a noise that sounded like a yelp and a growl when the ground swallowed his legs up to his knees. Naruto nearly let out Kyuubi right there and then. With a small sigh, Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrists and sat down, looking up at Naruto.  
"Why?" Naruto completely ignored Sasuke and instead tried to free his legs that just wouldn't come out of the ground. This time it was Sasuke's turn to growl in annoyance as he grabbed Naruto's wrist again and made Naruto look at him with the other, forcing Naruto to bend down slightly.  
"Why?" Sasuke repeated, his patience slipping slowly.  
"Why what? Why I was born? Why I want to kill you right now? Why you forced yourself to save me? Believe me I want to hear those answers too." Forget patience, Sasuke was getting downright pissed.  
"Why the hell did you do suicide!" Sasuke all but yelled.  
"Why do you care?" Naruto shot back.  
"I should have just left you." Sasuke groaned in annoyance, not meaning it at all.  
"Yeah you should have." Naruto whispered. Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto's eyes watering up slightly. Sasuke quickly canceled the justsuand Naruto fell on his knees, his bangs hiding his eyes.  
"I didn't want a teammate to die." Sasuke frowned when Naruto began to laugh.  
"Soo that's why! Stupid me. The great Uchiha doesn't want people to know he let a teammate die." Sasuke was beyond furious now as he punched Naruto as hard as he could.  
"You're such an idiot!" He yelled at Naruto who was now lying down on the ground, not making any attempt to get up.  
"Why am I an idiot this time?"  
"Oh I don't know maybe you kinda tried to kill yourself!"  
"Look, if I tell you why will ya shut up?" Naruto was going to say that Sasuke would have to leave him alone but after he heard the truth he would leave on his own. Sasuke nodded and Naruto glared at the sky as if it was at fault.  
"Well, I'll assume you know the tale of the 9 Tailed Fox, Kyuubi. It was said that she was killed but she wasn't. She was sealed by the yondaime in his only son. In other words...me. I did suicide to escape the villagers because all of them hate me. BECAUSE i'M A DEMON!!!" Naruto shouted for all to hear. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for Sasuke to leave, for the rejection. When he didn't Naruto opened his eyes and sat up quickly in frusteration.  
"Well? What are you still doing here? Run of to the village where they worship the precious Uchiha!" Sasuke just sat there looking at him with blank eyes. That scared Naruto even more. When Naruto saw emotions in someone's eyes then he knew how they felt but with blank eyes he never knew what to suspect.  
"Your head's bleeding. I didn't think I hit you that hard." Sasuke meerly stated. Naruto roared with anger and his eyes turned red which they did when he was angery.  
"Are'nt you disgusted by me? Why won't you go away and stay away from a demon?"  
"Because you aren't a demon," Sasuke said quietly as he moved close to Naruto. "You were born a human and I know you have feelings like a human so in my eyes you are a human." Sasuke looked at Naruto with concern when the blonde began to shake and saw tears running dow his cheeks. Not knowing what to do since he never been in this kind of situation, Sasuke did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped Naruto in his arms, drawing the blonde close to him. Naruto buried his head in Sasuke's shirt and slowly calmed down, much to Sasuke's relief. It was a while before either of them spoke.  
"You know, ever since I was old enough to take care of myself I always wondered why the villagers hated me. Everyday I wondered if I did something wrong to make them hate me so much. And then I learned about the Kyuubi inside me. After that there were times when I truely wondered if I was a demon and waited until someone could prove me wrong. When nobody did I guess I just cracked and decided I was the demon and decided to go away." Naruto whispered to Sasuke, words that he never said before, that he had locked up inside him. Naruto started to hope, hope that just maybe there was someone who he could trust and wouldn't treat him like trash. Hope that was buried away for a long time till it almost vanished completely.

Sasuke understood that Naruto was opening up to him and if he wanted to he could crush Naruto right there and then. He felt pride that Naruto trusted him this much, something nobody had done for him in a long time. Sure, the villagers loved him but not because he was Sasuke because he was a Uchiha but if it came down to it, they would just run away leaving him alone. They didn't care about him truely and never would. Naruto was different, Sasuke kne if worse cam to worse he would stick by him and help him through. Sasuke hated to admit it but he had come close to Naruto, closer than he would have liked. Seeing Naruto like this, so vulnerable hurt him deeply.  
"I always thought Naruto was strong and nothing could keep him down... I guess I was wrong," Sasuke thought as he rested his head on Naruto's. "We were both lonely and needed someone to bring us back to earth."  
"Let's go Naruto. Let's go back home together. If you want you can sleep over at my place." Sasuke said quietly. Naruto nodded slowly as he stood up.  
"I'd like that. Thanks." Naruto said with a smile. A rare smile that actually lit up his eyes.  
Sasuke also stood up with a slight smirk.  
"Now let's look at your head."  
"Don't touch me teme!"  
"Dobe."  
"Asshole."  
"Idiot." They both of them yelled insults at each other both smiling slightly at the same time.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•° 

Okay I don't know why but I was looking through my stories that I wrote like a year ago and decided to post them up here. I know it's kind of weird but oh well


End file.
